Thanks for the Memories
by NNeko
Summary: This would be a little non-cannon story in which Judal wasn't taken by Al Sarem (yet). What would happend if Sinbad and Judal meet before he conquer the first dungueon? How would they act when they reunite? (Rating may change)
1. The light of the village

I haven't been here much time, this story won't be so long, I intended to write big fanfics for several series, being this one. but I want to get a bit used to write first. Reviews and friends are welcomed.

The characters belong to Shinobu Ohtaka.

By the way my first language is Spanish but I started to write in English, mainly because I has listening to the song with the same title, here you have to hear /watch?v=ASxQp7x27ZQ

My grammar isn't the best so sorry if I make any mistake.

* * *

Part 1: The black haired kid with the white Rukh.

Day 1: The light of the village.

In a poor place, between the great ocean and big mountains there was a boy of 14, everybody eyes was on him, not only because of his noticeable purple hair, he was the light of the village, caring for the elders, help the adults with anything that needed one more strong man, he even make up story of wonders that make the children forget the sorrows and have nice dreams. Everybody knew his name, Sinbad.

The opposite from him there was an unfortunate kid that was only 4, he looked like a little black cat, his parents died even before he could cry, nobody had taken care of him, it would have been impossible to him to survive before he could speak if it wasn't because he was loved by the Rukh, not that anybody else could see them. He has survived finding unattended food and forgotten clothes.

One day in what the boy was surprisingly not hungry he stop to listen to one of the stories of Sinbad, he was wondered, but in a different ways that the others, he didn't focus on the story that he told but it him itself, the black kid saw his whites companions move differently around him, without understanding the reason the admiration he felt he stay after the story finished, most kids went immediately back to home, but while some continued to stay Sinbad leave the plaza, the nameless kid follow him, he didn't want to take his eyes from him.

Sinbad noticed his follower, he didn't recognize him, he would have remember that dark hair that melted in the night, the skin that seems as white as the light of the moon and those barely visible bright red eyes, he approached and ask.

- What's your name?- But the kid didn't answer, he tried with other question. - Where are your fathers? - The kid did nothing but Sinbad though to understand him a little

He took the kid to his home, not much more than four walls and a hammock, but there were a collection of little objects that didn't have any value to other than Sinbad.

- Do you want something? - Even though he had nothing he could offer to his quiet guest.

He has facing back to the kid when he ask the question, the little still didn't speak but he hug Sinbad's leg, surprised he make a gentle smile, took him and get in the hammock with him.

The hug feel warmer than the light of the companion the magi was used to, he closed his eyes, he want to remember this moment, the first time than a human has been gentle with him. And while he was falling asleep he whisper

-Thanks...-


	2. The visible one and the invisible one

Day 2: The visible one and the invisible one.

Next morning the sun was strong, Sinbad went to do what he used to do any day, but this day with a companion, he couldn't help too much with things that need strength like carrying water, or fish, but he could pick an occasional object that fell on the way, most people didn't notice the kid until Sinbad pointed him, and nobody recognize him.

At noon they take a break under one of the few shadows the street could offer at that moment so they could eat some dry fish, the main source of food of the village. The temperature continued rising. Sweating by both, the work and the climate Sinbad grumble.

- Why it is as hot as a dessert if we are by the ocean? - He gasp and continued. - If only it was cooler here.-

- Cooler...- he mutter.

At first Sinbad surprised and was glad to hear him speak, but then he couldn't believe when he felt a breeze. It wasn't impossible but it was strange to cold wind come into the village at midday. Both continued eating in complete silence. When both ended eating the older one spoke.

- I need to do more things, would you come with me or we meet later? - The other didn't answer, he was staring at the sky. So the speaker just leave, he fell there wouldn't be any problem.

In the afternoon Sinbad helped people in their houses, they thanked the boy, most people couldn't give him anything more than that. Sometimes he asked if they have seen the long haired boy, but no one was sure who he was talking about, he also realize that he didn't know how to refer about him properly. He stop asking some hours later and continued helping, he was given an occasional glass of water, even one grateful lady gave him a fruit, something that wasn't very abundant in the surroundings.

Then it was time to go to the fountain, all the kids come to hear another story, and he say the long black hair. This time Sinbad inspired by the cold wind of that day and comments about the snow he had heard years ago from travelers, he tell a tale of a man who went to a white mountain to kill a monster that used to go down to the town when there was full moon, how tired the hero after slaying that creature he fall on the snow, how the cold seem a harder enemy, one the couldn't escape from, but when the morning come the sun give him the strength to come back, where everyone receive the brave man with a smile.

A story to make the kids be grateful for the sun we have here, that even if it could make their lives difficult and sometimes make them sick. Going back home Sinbad notice how more cheerful the kid he care the most was.

At home there wasn't too much to do, but this time they had a fruit to eat, cut in half each take a piece, Sinbad observed the reaction that the kid made, he made such an amazed face, it was the first time he had tried anything so sweet, and it was so juicy that he didn't need water, he ask to himself how such wonder could exist, thinking of all the other great things the world could offer his face light up.

- Here, take this part too. - Sinbad said, thinking that he would enjoy more seeing the expression that the kid would make than eating the fruit.

He wasn't mistaken, he reacted more happy than with the first half, because even though know it was the second time he taste that flavor this was a gift from the boy he looked up. He recalled he didn't know how to call the kid.

- By the way I need a way to call you.- Sinbad didn't know much of proper names, looking him, how his hair move and his eyes glow he say in joke.- Maybe Kitty would fit you!

But he reacted happy to the name, he didn´t care how he would be called, but that someone care about him and gave him a name. Tonight he wasn't so shy.

- Thank you! Thanks really! -

That night the joy makes them harder to fall asleep, but there were able to rest peacefully.

* * *

Nya~, I would really like to read a review. Right know I'm planning 5-6 more chapters like this, which would make the first part of the story. Then an interlude and after the second part, that would be with the characters at the same time of the manga.


	3. Dreams of the future

Day 3: Dreams of the future.

Today it was a free day for Sinbad, everybody needed to rest once in a while, but there it usually meant a day without eating.

Anyway he took the recently called Kitty with him. There were going to the mountain. In their way, the villagers that were always grateful with Sinbad gave him some algae treats, didn't have much flavour but they were good at making someone forget the hunger, and even is no one could give him more than one or two pieces, Sinbad was able to gather more than he could eat, but just enough for both of them.

At the skirt of the mountain they were able to found a bush with some berries, little ones but eatable, it wasn't a juicy sweet fruit, it was acid but at least it had more water than what they had, combine with the weed it would a good meal for a rest day.

Kitty never went out of the village before, in contrast with Sinbad who seem to know the mountain like the back part of his hand. While ascending the cat kid was amazed with the little plants they found on the way, he didn't had a chance to admire that way of life at the village.

The sun was higher but the temperature didn't rise, after some time they arrived to the entrance of a cave, as Sinbad intended. He guided the kid inside, they walk inside the mountain until they say a little glow, the younger raised the speed, wanting to know what was ahead, he got blinded by the sun and stop, luckily because there wasn't much space to walk forward, or in any direction different from back to the cave. When his eyes got used to the light he admire the scene, a great green valley, a loud river they were even so birds that flight close to him. The magi also saw the ones who seem like birds flying around him and rising to the sky, he was speechless, he understand that he wished to fly over that sky.

Sinbad reached his shoulder and talk. - This is really amazing, no? - After a few seconds he continued. - And this is only part of the world. Imaging what there could be beyond the mountains we see here, on shores far away from ours, crossing the ocean. The places and possibilities are countless. - But the only that the younger could think was how big the sky should be then.

They sat and didn't say any other word for many time, occasionally some of them would pick a piece of food in silence. Sinbad was repeating his last words in his head over and over, but finally he thought, 'But we will never see them'.

The magi, almost hearing those words said. - We could see the world. -

Sinbad didn't agreed - No, we will not be able, life is different from stories, this place might look peaceful but I'm sure there are predators. - He started talking louder. - There are no routes that go to another populated place. - Sinbad was showing the weakness he didn't let out at home. - _This is our home and our coffin._ - He said without hope. -

- Another day is another chance. If there isn't a route there could be in the future, of it isn't by ground in could be by ocean even by air. One day we could be strong enough to build them. - Those words slipped from the magi's tongue. - For this day we should go back. -

Sinbad nodded and they returned, he wasn't on the best mood to tell a good story, but he thought one more time about building routes and so he tell a story of a king that built his kingdom, a place where no one will be in pain, and he would constantly built routes that connected the word. That night he dreamed about being that king, as the younger simply dream about being able to fly.

* * *

Okay, the quote (write in cursive) is taken from Fullmetal Alchemist by Arakawa Hiromu.

Know he see a little more of the Oracle, sorry is someone dislike the name Kitty but, isn't Judal just like a cat? Also Sinbad had a little ambition to be king.


	4. The visitors and news from the world

Day 3: The visitors and news from the world.

The sea was furious during the night, it sound like thunders all across the village awaking some of its souls. So in the morning everyone made preparations in case of rain. It consisted in trying to catch water and avoid and inundation. After that many had the planed job if searching for weeds, but most were afraid, Sinbad decided to go anyway and the magi followed him.

At the shore the waves moved violently, it would be insane to get close to them but the strength of them moved some algae higher than normal, and the brave boy went to get them. After he was able to get some of them he had to rest, glad that he was not alone, when he was able to regain his breath he heard Kitty said.

- We should go in that direction. - Sinbad couldn't believe that he pointed outside the bay, no one went outside of it, so he instinctively resisted going there, but seeing the kid eyes he couldn't resist. We didn't say a word but he show that he will go.

When they arrived they saw a boat in middle of crazy waves and rocks, it was close enough to see the faces of the crew that were fighting to stay afloat.

- Hey! Here! - Sinbad shouted, the people surprised and get happy to see that there were more people there, that gave them hope and so they were able to use their last energy to take away the boat from there and guide it to the slightly calmer water of the village bay.

When the kids came back with the crew everyone stopped doing their things. The sky wasn't calm but it didn't seem that it was going to rain anymore, so they make different things, cooking the food they had and treating some of the people were the main activities the next hours, because even if they didn't have the knowledge of healing as other places had they were expert of using different algae to treat injuries and fevers. The elders used they time remembering the few times they were visitors if you could call them that way.

When the invisible sun was getting close to the horizon everything was calmer, and the usually Sinbad story time passed to the captain of the boat who was ready to said the things that his eyes has seen.

The things he could say were countless, and everybody smile hearing at them, so story time was longer than usual. Sinbad blood was boiling imagining if he could have the opportunities to live adventures like that. Closing the evening they told the biggest mystery, a tower that suddenly emerged at the middle of the ocean, and how it seems a hole of dead without anyone coming out.

Within the little time they had between the end of the story and falling sleep Sinbad though about conquering that tower, while Kitty though of helping him to get to those highs.

* * *

So this is a short chapter, I will try to post another one today (maybe not before my 00:00 but before I go to sleep)


	5. The beginning of the trip

Sorry, I haven't had much time as I expected these days, especially at night when I like to write the most. Also I use some of it to read instead of writing-nya.

* * *

Day 5: The beginning of the trip.

Everything was calmer than yesterday, except the sea. But for the villagers it wasn't calm at all, not use to have more people everything seems like a mess, a happy one.

It all looked like a party, some of the wine of the boat helped with that. Mostly similar people were together, a couple of kids from the boat were running with the ones of the villages, adolescents were together seeing some of them drinking alcohol for the first time. Men talking about the hard things of life while laughing at them and women talked about how kids acted. And the elders talking about the past and the new youth.

Two people weren't where they would be expected. Sinbad was like any other man, including the alcohol tolerance and Kitty was with the elders, listening carefully their words. At some point both groups got together, one of the sailors asked when they would be able to continue traveling, not that he wanted to leave soon, some said random dates but the magi said after looking at the sky.

- There would be a window this night were the water will calm down, after that it would take some weeks before having other chance. - Most didn't believe him, some of the men also stroke his hair while laughing, until the older and the one in change to guide them said.

- It seems that you're good at reading the clouds. - Everybody stopped and hear carefully. - The eye of the storm will arrive near midnight, then it will be safe to travel north as we intended. After that I'm not sure how long is the tail of this savage storm.

- Then do you suggest preparing to leave tonight? - Said the captain, other of the elders.

- It might be a good idea, we don't have so many provisions, and if I remember we need to get to our next destination if we want to gain as much money as possible. - He said the last part looking at their bookkeeper, who nodded.

With that the party ended and the preparations started, also different gifts were given between the ones who befriend quickly, wishing the best for the others and hopping to be able to meet again in the future.

At night the crew were at the shore waiting, most of the villagers where preparing what was possible to start tomorrow quickly, Sinbad was watching the sailors far enough to not be seen, and the kid that at the moment looked like a shadow was behind him.

Midnight was close, and suddenly a light illuminate everything, Sinbad looked at the ship, he couldn't avoid thinking all the tales he had heard and said that included the ocean.

The shadow said to his ear. - We could go, you will be able to make your dreams reality if you travel around the world. - He saw Sinbad digesting those words. - This IS a route out of this place. - Those words really impacted him, and make him move and shout.

- Hey! Would you like a couple more of people go with you guys! - The crew was prepared to sail, some of them surprised at the words of the boy, who didn't look like one at that moment. But one of many who smiled when they look at him said.

- You finally asked! Come here! -

Both were received energetically when they get to the deck. But there wasn't time to celebrate the new incorporation. Of course the boys helped, Sinbad with the ropes and sails, Kitty went to the crow's nest, where there was a girl used to guide from that point.

That night there was no time to sleep.

* * *

I hope this is good enough to compensate the time it took me for actualized the story. Again we see little Judal being awesome and the start of Sinbad journeys.


	6. Taste of adventure

Day 6: Taste of adventure.

They finally were able to see the sun, the sky was mostly blue again. The bodies were tired but everyone was high-spirited. Most didn't anything to rest more than siting were they were, as some women bring food from the kitchen. At the highest point of the boat the girl came down quickly and didn't take longer to get back, with some bread and fruit.

- Take them. - She said, when he did she continued talking. - You were pretty good. Most people get sick at this place even if they are used on being on a boat, that's why I have always had the job, I might look as I'm still a child but I'm already 19 years old, but I'm glad I look like this because with a smaller body it's easier to climb. - She was very cheerful, and she was right about her appearances because she didn't look older than twelve if not less. - They call me Tori because I'm like a bird on these heights, and what's your name? -

- Kitty… - He said, shy because he used to be like that and because he was overwhelmed with the energy of Tori.

- A name as cute as you. - She said with a smile. - Then you should get used to move as gracefully as a cat.

- Yeah. - He said as he finished eating.

- Oh my… You already ate all, let me eat at then let's get down together. - An so she ate even faster than she talked, then both went down, Tori made many movements, jumping from one place to another while Kitty didn't do any unnecessary movements, it looked like one of them was flying and the other floating.

- Wow, now we have two little birds. - Said a random man.

- No, he's more a cat than a bird. Oh! I hope he doesn't eat me. - Respond Tori.

Everybody laugh as Sinbad got closer to Kitty. Before he could talk he asks him first. - How are you? -

- Pretty good, I got the strength. I only needed to learn a couple of tricks. - And he strokes the younger hair.

Seeing Kitty reaction made Tori notice something. - Hey, you have REALLY long hair, it's so much. - She gets closer and touches it. - So thick and silky!

Sinbad talked. - Yes, I have noticed it but I never asked, it seems like you have never cut it. Why?

He wasn't sure how to express himself. - To… remember. - Only the ones could hear him, and no one really understand him. Never been taken care by someone he couldn't be sure he existed, he couldn't be sure he was more than a ghost, if it wasn't because his hair, as he lived it grow, it remember him that he has lived.

You don't want to cut it, but it's just too much hair. - Tori knew that it won't help even though it looked like a cat tail. - It can get into your face with the wind up there.

How about we braid some of it here at your back… - Said Sinbad as he take part of Kitty's hair. - And cut the rest of it so you can see without problem.

He didn't agreed completely, but he didn't want to spend more time talking about it so he just said ok.

But it was easier to said it that to do it. It was a fight to untangle his hair, first the trio try it, but after so time almost everybody tried to help, first women who had more experience with hair, but then men try it saying that they had experience with knots. When they finally finished Sinbad braid the hair, it wasn't a normal hair style.

- What the hell are you doing! - Tori shouted. - Do you know what are you doing?

- Not really. There wasn't time to do unnecessary things like this. But it's nice, not Kitty? -

So he touched it, it feel different after everybody helped with it, and after Sinbad try to help. - It's fine. - He said barely audible.

- So I will cut the rest! - Still with all his hair he got scared. - Don't worry! I'm used to cut it, even mine. Doesn't it look good? - And it was, maybe a bit boyish but it was finely cut and the hair moved nicely.

After they finally finished the younger look himself, it was strange to see some ends of hair near his face but he calmed when he saw part of his hair still long, taken care by other people. Then the tree of them fall asleep at the floor, exhausted by all the effort.

Because being alive it's an adventure, feeling as alive like they did that day, in a new and moving place, with new friends. That was the first adventure of the boys that leaved the village.


End file.
